


В горе и в радости

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Wedding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019
Summary: Как всё было на самом деле.





	В горе и в радости

— Мне так страшно, — шепотом сообщил Широ. В потной левой руке он теребил носовой платок с вышивкой Гарнизона: знаменитый логотип и впрямь теперь печатали где ни попадя — от брелков до пачек чая. — За всю мою жизнь мне никогда ещё не было так страшно. 

Мэтт хрюкнул. 

— Хочешь сказать, заключение в плену у враждебной инопланетной расы, сражения на гладиаторской арене, в открытом космосе и астральном пространстве, ампутация, клонирование и, наконец, смерть — меркнут и бледнеют по сравнению со свадьбой? 

— Да, — придушенно подтвердил Широ, промакивая платком висок. 

— Дружище, — Мэтт утешительно похлопал его по плечу, — ты уже был на свадьбах. Ничего кардинально нового в обряд за время твоего отсутствия на Земле не привнесли, клянусь. Тем более, у тебя есть шпаргалка. — Он ткнул пальцем в клетчатый листочек, приклеенный скотчем к ладони протеза Широ: тот был весь исписан малюсенькими буквами. Широ застонал. 

— И зачем только я написал такую огромную клятву... 

— Я вообще не знаю, зачем ты заранее её написал. Поверь, ему безразлично, что конкретно ты скажешь. Ты буквально можешь сморозить любую чушь типа той, что говоришь ему каждые пять секунд в обычной жизни, и он будет счастлив. — Дальше Мэтт заговорил издевательским фальцетом. — О, Кит, ты нашел меня, ты спас меня. Ты мне снишься, Кит. Ради тебя я готов даже научиться готовить, ведь ключ ко всему — терпение. Вот так, я положу тебе руку на плечо и буду стоять рядом три долбаных часа с дурацкой улыбкой на лице. Ты прирожденный лидер, Кит, и такой сексуальный, когда всеми командуешь, возьми меня прямо зде… 

— Замолчи, умоляю. 

Несмотря на внешнее раздражение, Широ, по правде сказать, был признателен Мэтту. Это добродушное подтрунивание позволяло на какое-то время отвлечься от мысленного перечисления всего, что могло сегодня пойти не так. 

Пойти не так могло решительным образом всё. Пресловутая клятва, которую он накануне строчил часа два, а потом еще два репетировал перед зеркалом, запершись в ванной, была еще не самой серьезной из его проблем. Гости могли опоздать. Космо мог сожрать кольца. Дворец бракосочетаний мог сгореть. А что если Слав прямо посреди церемонии встанет и заорет, что всё это плохая идея, ведь у Широ на ногах белые, а не полосатые носки? Или у него самого развяжется шнурок — и тогда он споткнется, упадет, случайно прикусит себе язык, от боли не сможет ответить «да» — а Кит решит, что это отказ, расплачется, улетит на дальний конец вселенной, найдет себе там клона Широ, который чудесным образом выжил, и не захочет возвращаться? 

Широ в который раз утер пот со лба; потом нагнулся и подергал бантики на ботинках, проверяя узлы на прочность. 

— Идут, — почему-то шепотом сказал Мэтт, ткнув его локтем в бок. От неожиданности Широ неловко потянул за шнурок, и тот действительно развязался. Решив, что от судьбы не уйдешь, он оставил всё как есть, и рывком поднялся на ноги. 

По коридору им навстречу шел Кит, окруженный толпой друзей и близких. На нем был черный костюм с белой рубашкой и галстуком-бабочкой; в петлице — красная роза. Изрядно отросшие темные волосы были заплетены в аккуратную косу — причина, по которой они изначально оказались разлучены перед церемонией: Аллуре и Коливану показалось, что Кит причесан слишком неаккуратно. Может, так оно и было, но Широ не замечал. Он с самого утра не замечал ничего, чувствовал себя как будто пьяным; в глазах мутилось от розового тумана, несовершенства мира казались незначительными или прекрасными, и любые эмоции, которые он испытывал, ощущались в десятки раз острее и сильнее. Кит еще не смотрел в его сторону — со смехом втолковывал что-то Лэнсу через плечо, забавно одергивая пиджак. Широ собрал всю волю в кулак, чтобы не разреветься. 

— Ну наконец-то! — Голос Мэтта вернул его на землю. — А мы уж думали, придется переносить церемонию на другой день, так долго вы там копались. Но косичка и правда ничего. Сестрица, признайся, это ты высчитывала траекторию её падения на плечо Кита. Очень элегантно. 

— Широ, а у тебя шнурок развязан! — весело заметил Кит. Он вдруг оказался совсем близко, и Широ замер от переполняющего его чувства нежности, восторга — и неверия собственному счастью. — Дурилка. Дай-ка помогу. 

Под громкое негодование Кролии, которая потратила немало сил на чистку и глажку костюма, он опустился на корточки и ловкими пальцами завязал на ботинке Широ аккуратный бантик. 

— Так-то лучше, — ухмыльнулся он, поднимаясь. Широ не сдержался и быстро чмокнул его в щеку. 

— Я… я так рад тебя видеть, — пробормотал он, краснея. 

— Да что вы устраиваете, не так уж долго мы заплетали эту несчастную… 

— Сентиментальничаем, капитан? — улыбнулся Кит, ни на кого не обращая внимание. — Я тоже очень рад. 

Они прошли в зал в тишине, без фанфар, и начали рассаживаться в ожидании клерка. Коран в который раз завел шарманку о том, что всё прошло бы куда быстрее, если бы брак позволили регистрировать ему; Ханк и Пидж принялись беззлобно с ним спорить, приводя уже неоднократно озвученные аргументы. Широ огляделся, ища глазами Космо: тот должен был в нужный момент поднести им кольца. Волка нигде не было. 

— Он появится, не волнуйся, — прозвучал рядом успокаивающий голос Кита. — Затаился где-нибудь в ожидании идеального момента. 

Широ выдохнул. 

— Просто чтобы ты знал, — проговорил он несколько лихорадочно, — если я вдруг упаду, прикушу себе язык и из-за этого не смогу сказать «да» — это не значит, что я вдруг передумал. Я ни за что не передумаю, ладно? 

Кит прыснул. 

— Ладно, умная Эльза. Будешь тогда писать ответ на бумажке. 

Боковая дверь вдруг со скрипом отворилась, и в зал вошла, цокая невысокими каблуками, деловитая темнокожая женщина с папкой в руках. Поднявшись по ступенькам, она встала посреди зала на небольшом возвышении, откашлялась; облизнув палец, пролистала свою папку до середины. 

— Чиамака Нгози Адичи и Эмма МакАлистер? — не поднимая головы, вопросила она громогласно. 

— Э-э-э, нет... — подал голос Кит. — Это перед нами регистрировались. Мы Кит и Такаши, на пятнадцать тридцать. 

— Ага. — Чиновница отлистала еще пару страниц, потом снова откашлялась. — Такаши Широгане и Кит Когане. Лицензия есть? 

— Разумеется, мы подавали заявку… 

— Свидетели? 

— Мы! — заорал Мэтт, подскакивая с места и тыкая в Кролию пальцем. Та слегка поморщилась, но руку подняла. 

— Кольца? 

— Нам их принесет волк, — брякнул Широ. Чиновница оторвалась от своей папки и смерила его почти снисходительным взглядом. — Нет, правда, у моего жениха дрессированный волк. 

— И где же ваш… волк? — Чиновница прищурилась. 

— Он телепортируется, — невозмутимо ответил Кит. Тишина, повисшая в зале, стала практически осязаемой. 

— Что ж… — протянула чиновница. — Давайте тогда начинать. Свидетели, подходите поближе. 

Её лицо мгновенно приобрело заученное, торжественно-радостное выражение. Она хлопнула в ладоши один раз и, когда ничего не произошло, второй; раздались бравурные аккорды пресловутого марша Мендельсона. Широ с Китом переглянулись; потом вышли на середину зала и встали друг напротив друга. Марш стих, и церемония началась. 

— Кит и Такаши! — провозгласила чиновница. — Сегодня в вашей жизни торжественный и важный день. Вы вступаете в семейный союз — союз любви и дружбы! 

— И братства, — тихо заржал кто-то — кажется, Лэнс. Кит обернулся к залу и показал средний палец. Чиновница посмотрела на него неодобрительно. 

— Мы от всей души желаем вам большого счастья! — продолжила она, выдержав небольшую паузу. — И пусть навсегда сохранится то чувство, которое привело вас в этот зал! А теперь, уважаемые молодожены, перед актом регистрации брака прошу произнести ваши свадебные клятвы. Кто из вас будет первым? 

— Я! — быстро вызвался Кит, не успел Широ открыть рот. — Я… я боюсь забыть, — добавил он, краснея. 

— Я тоже боюсь, — улыбнулся Широ, а потом добавил насмешливым шепотом: — Но у меня есть шпаргалка. 

— Ах ты… — Кит осекся и тоже расплылся в улыбке. — Ну ладно. 

Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Широ жадно ловил каждое мельчайшее движение — как Кит нервно сглатывает, как моргает, морщит лоб, теребит косу, как бегают из стороны в сторону его удивительные глаза. Мир схлопнулся до масштабов одного квадратного метра вокруг них обоих. 

— Широ, — сказал наконец Кит, — я не буду говорить долго. Мы… и так очень долго шли к этому моменту. Поэтому я просто хочу прочитать одно стихотворение… сонет Шекспира, сто пятый. Я неважно читаю стихи, но эти стихи очень хорошие, так что уверен, что их не испортит даже моё исполнение. Так вот… «Язычником меня ты не зови, не называй кумиром божество. Пою я гимны, полные любви, ему, о нем и только для него…» 

Кит читал наизусть, с выражением и почти без запинки. Теперь Широ понял, почему в последний месяц перед свадьбой его суженый так увлекся классической поэзией: оставлял в закладках монитора целые сети литературных текстов и страшно ругался, если Широ замечал их и подтрунивал над этой внезапно пробудившейся страстью. Сам Широ не считал себя ни знатоком, ни даже любителем литературы: он читал всё, что попадалось под руку, и в первую очередь получал удовольствие от чтения, если мог эмпатизировать героям. Но в сонете, который читал Кит, идеальная форма и ритм получали дополнительный смысл, потому что сейчас эти вневременные строки были адресованы ему. 

— «Добро, краса и верность жили врозь, но это все в тебе одном слилось», — с придыханием, как будто устав, договорил Кит. Он немного помолчал, позволяя словам отзвенеть в тишине, а потом закончил: — Я… я люблю тебя, Такаши. Ты для меня всё. И я никогда не брошу тебя. 

Зал разразился аплодисментами. Широ захотелось тут же перейти к заключительной части действа, в которой ему полагалось целовать своего супруга до умопомрачения. Но ему еще предстояло произнести собственную клятву. 

— Такаши, — с улыбкой кивнула ему чиновница. Широ возблагодарил себя прошлого за восхитительную прозорливость: он как знал, что, едва наступит момент истины, вспомнить клятву без подсказки не получится. Развернув протез ладонью к себе, он всмотрелся в крохотные буквы. Кажется, пора было покупать очки. 

— Кит, я… 

Он не успел прочитать даже первую строчку. В следующий момент в воздухе рядом с ними раздался громкий хлопок, мелькнула вспышка молнии, искры — и рядом оказался Космо, держащий в пасти тарелку с двумя обручальными кольцами. От неожиданности чиновница вскрикнула, а Широ, хоть и был уже привычен к повадкам их необычного питомца, подпрыгнул, вскинув руки вверх, как при ограблении. Волк довольно махал гигантским хвостом, похожим на вышедший из строя вентилятор. Кит застонал. 

— Космо! Ты слишком рано! 

— Ничего страшного, не рано, я тоже не буду долго! — Широ поднял протез, пытаясь исправить положение — и обнаружил, что шпаргалка исчезла. — Так, сейчас. — Он в панике заозирался по сторонам. — Где же… 

— Что ты потерял? — обеспокоенно осведомился Кит. 

— Да ничего, я просто… я просто… — Широ умолк, заметив листочек на полу, придавленный массивной лапищей Космо. Они уже проходили эту игру с мячиком: Космо наотрез отказывался отдавать вещи. Шпаргалка была потеряна. — Ладно, ничего. Итак. Кит. Я… я… 

Он не мог вспомнить ни единого слова. Клятва совершенно вылетела из головы, как он и боялся, а все репетиции оказались бесполезны. На лбу у него проступил холодный пот. Нужно было срочно спасать положение и что-то импровизировать. В конце концов, у него всегда всё было в порядке с публичными выступлениями — вон какие пламенные речи толкал перед огромными толпами, когда приходило время воодушевляющих выступлений для поднятия боевого духа. Ему было несвойственно так теряться. Так почему в этой ситуации у него отказывали разом все мозговые клетки и подгибались колени? 

— Я не знаю, что сказать, — честно признался он. Мысль вспыхнула в голове, и соображать вдруг стало немного легче. Он схватился за соломинку. — Когда речь заходит о тебе, Кит, я никогда не знаю, что сказать. То, что ты значишь для меня… не поддается словесному описанию. Из всех, кого я знаю, ты единственный никогда не отказывался от меня. Ты верил в меня и верил мне, когда даже самые близкие друзья отворачивались и не могли смотреть, во что я превращаюсь. Ты сделал для меня больше, чем кто бы то ни было в этой и любой другой вселенной. Ты спас мне больше, чем жизнь. Ты подарил мне душевное равновесие, смелость, уверенность в себе, веру в лучшее будущее. Ты разрешил мне мечтать и никогда не требовал ничем жертвовать. Всю свою жизнь… я думал, что любовь нужно заслужить — постоянным самосовершенствованием, трудом, доходящим до самоотречения — но ты дал мне её просто так. Я никогда не думал, что так… бывает. Что бывают такие люди, как ты. И что бывает такое счастье, как с тобой. Я просто… надеюсь, что ты будешь чувствовать то же самое. Я тоже очень люблю тебя, Кит. И я сделаю всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы… чтобы… 

— Да, — выдохнул Кит, как всегда, приходя ему на помощь в самый нужный момент. Он схватил с подноса кольцо и всучил его Широ. — Давай, надевай уже. 

— Такаши, согласны ли вы взять Кита Когане в законные мужья? — встряла со своим вопросом чиновница, явно недовольная тем, что церемония несколько вышла из-под её контроля. Широ, всё еще мучающийся с небольшим колечком в хватке своего протеза, сдул со лба взмокшую прядь челки. 

— Да! — ответил он — с облегчением. 

Что эти простые, недорогие кольца наконец-то соединили их между собой — формально, очередными нерушимыми узами. Что клятвы произнесены, и он даже не катастрофически испортил торжественный момент своей заминкой. Что Космо появился вовремя. Что никакие трагические случайности не помешали этой церемонии случиться. Что в этой вселенной их ждет заслуженный хэппи-энд — впрочем, конец ли? Может быть, только начало? 

Кит поймал его за лацкан белого пиджака и, притянув к себе, поцеловал под восторженные овации. 

Кольцо приятно холодило безымянный палец левой руки. 

Всё было хорошо.


End file.
